Hope Has A Place
by bloodybrill
Summary: Erin has to help make Rosie's wedding day perfect.


**AN – This was written for a friend because she wanted a Pippin one-shot. The song is Hope Has A Place by Enya.**

**Disclaimer – The only character I own is Erin, all other characters, places, and most events mentioned are owned by J. R. R. Tolkien**

Erin looked across the tavern where the four heroes sat, a pint in front of each of them. They were laughing together, at first glance they seemed happy enough but as Erin watched them she saw how much older they looked. They had seen the world in a way no hobbit had ever done before, they had defeated Sauron and it was a miracle that all of them had survived. The story of their adventures would be told for generations to come, all of them would be seen as magnificent heroes.

"You know," a kind voice came from behind Erin. She spun around, the skirts of her dress twisting around her knees, to see Rosie standing next to her; an empty pint glass was in her hand. "You could always go and talk to him."

"Excuse me?" Erin asked, backing away a few steps so Rosie could fill the glass.

"Ever since the four of them," Rosie looked at the table where the four hobbits sat, "got back all you've been doing is eyeing them whenever they come here. Why don't you just go over and talk to whichever one you're staring at?"

"Rosie, I have no idea what you're talking about. Maybe you're seeing things; you have been working for a few hours. Go rest for few minutes, I'll take care of things here."

Rosie glared at her friend. "Why do I even bother trying to help? You never take my advice."

"Sometimes I do."

"Oh yeah, when?"

Erin paused for a minute and thought. "When I first started here you told me to never take more than three drinks to a table at once because the more drinks I bring, the better the chance that someone will bump into me and then there would be a mess."

Rosie shook her head and left her friend. She brought the drink in her hand to a Harfoot. When she was going back over to Erin she passed by the table that Sam was sitting at. He took hold of her hand; she turned towards him with a smile on her face. Sam said something and Rosie bent down to give him a quick but sweet kiss. Pippin made a comment and Rosie pulled back, her cheeks pink. She left the table and went back to the counter which Erin was cleaning.

"That Pippin is quite a character," she giggled.

"What did he say?" Erin asked, leaning towards her friend. She was glad for these moments when the tavern wasn't too busy and there was time for the two girls to talk.

"He said, 'Is she softening you up already, Sam?'. He is such a joker."

"Yes, he is," Erin glanced at the table.

The four hobbits were getting up and donning their cloaks. Autumn was on its way, the leaves were changing colors and the grass was losing its life, the days were becoming cooler. While Frodo and Merry left the tavern Sam and Pippin came up to the counter, both of them carried two glasses.

"You didn't have to do that," Rosie told them when they set the glasses on the counter. "It's our job, not yours."

"I needed to say goodbye," Sam said sweetly.

Rosie went around the counter and Pippin moved closer to Erin.

"I don't understand them," he said, glancing over at the couple.

"They're in love," Erin replied simply, pushing her dark brown hair over her shoulder. She stacked the cups together and placed them under the counter with the other dirty glasses that still needed to be washed. Erin would do that when it was nearer to closing time while Rosie cleaned the tavern.

"It still doesn't make sense how something like being in love can change a person so much."

"At least they're happy."

"I suppose."

"Pippin, are you coming?" Sam asked as he and Rosie broke from their embrace.

"Yes, let's go. Goodbye," he said to Erin.

"Bye."

He and Sam left the tavern, leaving Erin and Rosie alone again.

"What were you two talking about?" Rosie asked.

"Love and what it does to people."

"Huh." Rosie looked at Erin.

"What?"

"Nothing." She walked away with a rag and Erin stared after her.

After the tavern closed Erin went to Rosie's house, she was helping with the wedding plans for Rosie and Sam's wedding. It was going to be in the spring so they had the whole winter to get everything right.

Winter passed quickly for Erin. She was so busy helping Rosie with the wedding plans and with work; she barely had a moment to herself. Once March came the planning became the most important thing for the two girls. Rosie's family helped but since Rosie still had to work Erin was around her most of the time.

On the morning of the wedding Erin went to Rosie's house after she had washed up and changed into her lilac dress for the day. When she reached Rosie's house she found everyone running around, making sure everything was in order.

"Erin," Rosie's mother said when she spotted her, "Rosie's waiting for you in her room."

Erin nodded and made her way to the second door on the left of the short hallway. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it.

"Rosie?"

"Thank goodness you're here!" Rosie exclaimed when she saw her friend. "I really need your help. Everything's falling apart!"

"Take a deep breath and explain."

Rosie sat on her bed and looked at her friend. "My grandmother says it's going to rain and she's usually never wrong. Then my hair piece was ruined and Wilcome said she would try to fix it but it won't be the same! I haven't even asked about the food yet but it will probably be a disaster."

Erin sat next to her friend and pulled her into a hug. "Everything will be fine. Today is your day and nothing is going to ruin it for you. I'll help you get into the dress then I'll make sure everything is perfect."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

Erin helped Rosie get ready then went to check on everything. When passing by a window in the kitchen she looked at the sky which was getting darker. Grey clouds covered the sun and a cool wind blew through the house.

"Wilcome," Erin said when Rosie's younger sister passed by. "Don't let Rosie see the sky. Hopefully it will pass."

Wilcome glanced out the window and frowned. "That doesn't look like a passing storm."

"It has to be. This is Rosie's day and everythingwill be perfect," she put emphasis on the last three words.

The wedding was nearly two hours away when Wilcome ran over to Erin. She had been brushing out Rosie's hair and she was surprised when Wilcome burst into the bedroom.

"Erin," she said in a forced cheerful voice, "may I speak with you for a moment?"

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you in the hallway."

Erin looked at Rosie who shrugged. She left the room, shutting the door behind her, and turned to Wilcome.

"What?"

"It's raining," the younger girl hissed.

"It can't be." Erin was already moving towards the kitchen which had the best view of the road. Sure enough drops of water were hitting the ground. "This cannot be happening."

"Should we tell Rosie?"

"No, wait a little."

Erin went back to the room and tried to distract Rosie as she prayed for the rain to stop.

"Erin," Rosie said suddenly.

"Yes?"

"I know it's a little late but I had a question for you. Would you sing at the wedding?"

"Sing?"

"Yes, please. I would love it."

"I-I don't know."

"Please?" Rosie looked up at her friend.

"Oh, all right," Erin finally gave in. "What song?"

"Any one you want to sing!" Rosie said happily, she was smiling widely. "Thank you so much!"

"When am I supposed to sing?"

"I was hoping during the reception."

Erin looked at her friend. She was so happy that Erin couldn't deny her. "Fine." She said.

With twenty minutes before the wedding Wilcome ran into the bedroom.

"The rain's stopped!" she shouted.

"What rain?" Rosie asked, standing up.

"Never mind. Let's go!" Erin said, pulling her friend towards the door.

They took a small carriage to the piece of land that was being used for the wedding. The sun was now shining brightly in the sky; all of the storm clouds had disappeared. It was getting warmer out and Erin smiled up at the sky.

When they reached the field everyone was there and waiting. From where she sat Erin could see Sam waiting under the awning next to the priest.

"Are you ready?" she asked Rosie.

The soon-to-be bride nodded and Erin got out of the carriage. She gave Rosie one last encouraging smile before walking down the path and taking her spot as made of honor.

"You were so beautiful," Erin told Rosie when they were back at the tavern for the reception.

"Thanks, Erin, for everything. Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"To sing."

"Right now?"

Rosie giggled. "Yes. Do you know what you're going to sing?"

"Well yes but-"

"Then you should go!"

Erin took a breath. "You're lucky it's your special day."

She walked away from the bride and to where the small band was playing a lively tune. The violinist saw her and nodded in acknowledgement. When the song finished he put down his instrument and walked over.

"Are you the singer?"

"Yes," Erin sighed.

"What are you singing?"

"Hope Has A Place. Do you know that one?"

"Ay, very popular for weddings. Are you ready?"

"I guess."

The band started playing softly and most people in the room turned to look towards them. Erin could see Sam gather Rosie in his arms while she waited until the right moment to start.

"One look at love

and you may see

it weaves a web

over mystery,

all ravelled threads

can rend apart

for hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Whispering world,

a sigh of sighs,

the ebb and the flow

of the ocean tides,

one breath, one word

may end or may start

a hope in a place of the lover's heart.

Hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Look to love,

you may dream,

and if it should leave

then give it wings.

But if such a love

is meant to be;

hope is home and the heart is free.

Under the heavens

we journey far,

on roads of life

we are wanderers.

So let love rise,

so let love depart,

let hope have a place in the lover's heart.

Hope has a place in the lover's heart.

Look to love

you may dream,

and if it should leave

then give it wings,

but if such a love is meant to be

hope is home and the heart is free.

Hope is home and the heart is free."

When she finished there was applause and Rosie came up to her.

"That was wonderful! Thank you!"

"Anything for you."

Erin walked away from the band who were playing a popular dancing song. She received a few compliments on her singing as she weaved through dancing couples.

"You did a great job with the song," a cheery voice came from her left.

Erin turned and saw Pippin standing against the wall, a pint in his hand.

"Thanks." She looked down. "Rosie really wanted me to sing and I couldn't say no."

"Well I'm glad you didn't. I don't think I've ever heard you sing before, at least not in a long time."

"Yeah." Erin looked up and into Pippin's kind eyes. He was smiling widely at her and heat went to her cheeks. "I should go..."

"Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" he interrupted Erin, suddenly serious. That surprised Erin, Pippin was anything but serious. Sure since they came back from Mordor he had grown up a bit but he never sounded like this.

"Um, all right."

Pippin led Erin out of the crowded tavern. When they finally stepped out of the building and into the cool April night Erin breathed a sigh of relief, it had been too stuffy inside.

Erin and Pippin stood outside in silence for a few moments, the sounds from the wedding reception slipped through the few open windows.

"Sooo," said Erin finally breaking the silence. "What did you want to talk about?"

Pippin looked down at her, she was slightly short for a hobbit, and took a deep breath. "Erin, going to Mordor made me realize something. Life shouldn't be wasted. I watched so many people die during those few months and it made me really think when I got back here. Then I saw how happy Sam and Rosie are. I always thought that love was a stupid thing but…" he paused as he searched for the words.

"But what?" Erin asked when her curiosity got the better of her.

"But then I started to notice you whenever we came here. You were always behind the counter but I managed to see you often. When you smiled it lit up your face and you just looked so happy. I would hear you joke with men sometimes when you had to bring their drinks and I got jealous. And then I got it. I don't want to risk losing you."

"Losing me?"

"Yes. Everytime I see you talk to someone I worry that you'll end up liking them and I hate that feeling."

"I don't-"

Pippin held up his hand and Erin let him finish speaking. "Erin, hearing you sing tonight, that was the last push I needed. So what I'm trying to ask you through all of this is, would you please give me a chance and at least go on one date with me."

Erin was silent for a moment and Pippin hung his head. "I understand."

He went to walk away but Erin grabbed his hand. Pippin's head shot up and he looked into Erin's bright brown eyes.

"I thought you would never ask," she told him.

His face lit up and he pulled Erin into his embrace. They spoke for a few minutes before going back into the tavern, hand in hand. Rosie spotted them once they got farther into the room and her eyes lit up when she saw their interlocked hands.

"I knew it!" she exclaimed, startling a few bystands, before running over and hugging her smiling friends.


End file.
